Futari
by Rika-Sora
Summary: -Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura antes de quedar inconsciente, el Uchiha menor estaba que ardía en rabia. SasuSaku. Drabble.


**Futari**

_**Summary: -Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura antes de quedar inconsciente, el Uchiha menor estaba que ardía en rabia. SasuSaku. Drabble.**_

Aquello lo llenaba de rabia…

Apretó fuertemente los puños ante lo que estaba viendo. Era aterrador…

_Itachi _pensó con gran odio y rencor recordando aquella tragedia de su clan en milésimas de segundo..

Pero esa no era la causa de su rabia…era…

_Sakura _a quien le asestaban una fuerte paliza debilitando cada vez a la kunoichi.

Sasuke contemplaba aquella escena e inconscientemente activo el sharingan.

-Tonto _hermanito _– habló Itachi con una sonrisa altiva al ver el efecto que causa en el Uchiha menor que estuviese hiriendo a la indefensa kunoichi de la Hoja que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo.

Su mirada se fijó en Sasuke quien apretaba los dientes y puños con cada golpe que recibía Sakura.

Ella hacia vanos esfuerzos por levantarse y noquear a Itachi de un solo golpe. Sin embargo sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente…su vista comenzaba a nublarse…

Sasuke estaba inmóvil viendo aquello aún. Vio como Sakura intentaba levantarse pero un fuerte golpe de Itachi la tiraba nuevamente. Si seguía asi..ella seguramente moriría.

Itachi hacía eso para despertar el odio interior de su hermano y poder pelear contra él, Sakura era la desafortunada carnada. Quien no hizo esperar para empezar a escupir sangre por la boca.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo. Ella solo quería llevar a Sasuke de vuelta cuando se topó con Itachi. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentirse suspendida en el aire. Se dio cuenta que Itachi la tomaba por el cuello y la alzaba, seguramente sería su ultimo día.

Vio a su alrededor…hasta ver a Sasuke…cerró los ojos…si él no había intentado salvarla antes, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera ahora, cuando estaba a segundos de su muerte.

-Sasuke-kun-pronunció audible pero visiblemente en forma de despedida, derramando la que sería tal vez su última lagrima.

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso…

Pam..Sakura se sintió caer..abrió los ojos y se quedó impactada. Frente a ella comenzaba la gran pelea de los Uchiha. Al final Sasuke había tenido consideración con ella. Sonrió débilmente.

-Arigato-fue lo único que pronunció tras caer inconsciente dejando al lado la pelea que estaba.

-Así que finalmente haz decidido atacar-sonrió perversamente el akatsuki bloqueando los golpes de Sasuke.

-¡Damare!-gritó furioso atacándolo incontables veces.

-Veo que la discipula de Tsunade fue un blanco perfecto, solo mírate.

-Y..yo no quiero ver como mis camaradas mueren frente a mis ojos-le dijo consiguiendo golpearlo lanzándolo varios metros adelante.

Eso le dio oportunidad de resguardar a Sakura en un lugar lejos de ellos, donde seguramente saldría más lastimada de lo que estaba.

-Aún careces de odio-bufó Itachi caminando hacia él.

-No importa lo que digas-dijo Sasuke sacando su katana-te derrotaré a como de lugar.

Dando comienzo a una larga y ardua batalla donde solo el más fuerte saldría victorioso…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se levantaba victorioso…un Uchiha derrotado y otro con la frente en alto..

Este se dirigió a Sakura quien yacía inconsciente aún…de la nada, acomodó su cabeza en sus piernas y comenzó a curarla.

-De algo sirvió el estúpido de Kabuto-pensó recordándole las veces en que insistió que aprendiera jutsus médicos.

Aunque a la vez le agradecía ya que la pelirrosa volvía en si.

-S..Sasuke-kun-llamó aun débil.

-Shhh, no digas nada-dijo el victorioso vengador esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-A..arigato-dio una rápida sonrisa antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al lugar donde pertenecía…

Porque..Alguien tendría que llevar a Sakura de vuelta, ¿no?

**STOP! ¿les gusto?..cortito pero conciso :P  
primero…antes que nada..quiero aclarar que no habrá continuación porque a mi me gustó como quedo asi..segundo..mi fic "Perfecta" lo actualizaré hasta que Karura Hime actualice su fic "Hermanastro" ¿mala yo? No…mala ella por dejarnos picados con un buen fic XD y tercero..dejame review que para algo llegaste a esta parte jeje**


End file.
